Diálogo Interrompido
by Lyani
Summary: Seu coração ainda pulsava acelerado ao menor indício de lembrança. E quase tudo fazia lembrar. Rangiku/Gin


_Personagens e lugares pertencem à Bleach™_

_Fanfic **K+**_

* * *

**DIÁLOGO INTERROMPIDO**

* * *

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well_

_~ • ~_

Por quanto tempo ainda viveria dessa forma não tinha nenhuma certeza. E tentava, sabendo que não ia conseguir, superar. Seu coração ainda pulsava ao menor indício de lembrança. E quase tudo fazia lembrar.

E era justamente isso que ela jamais perdoaria.

Ele ter estado lá quando nada mais em seu mundo fazia sentido. Ele tê-la salvo e pra quê? Para abandoná-la logo depois? Para renega-la a essa vida vazia que ela preenchia com risadas e sakê? Ou seria melhor sakê e risadas, já que elas só eram verdadeiras depois que seu cérebro já não conseguia colocar mais nada no lugar.

E vinham um pouco antes das lágrimas. Porque também havia o fato de que sempre que ria demais, chorava. Patético.

Suspirou alto, querendo de alguma forma fazer o sentimento sumir entre o ar que escapava pelos lábios cheios. Estava de pé, de novo, na janela do décimo Gotei, sentindo a cabeça pesada, o coração pesado, os ossos pesados.

Porque ele havia levado toda a leveza embora e a forçava a aceitar isso com duas palavras soltas ao vento cheias de cinismo: _Sinto Muito. _Era isso.

Tudo o que ela tinha dele eram essas duas palavras. E sempre que ela soltava perguntas ao vento ou em sonos turbulentos, em silenciosas lágrimas, era isso que ele respondia: Sinto muito.

Aquele sorriso sarcástico, os cabelos cobrindo os olhos fechados olhando por cima do ombro e aquelas duas palavras: _Sinto Muito._

_~ • ~_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see_

_~ • ~_

"Gin" Ela sussurrou muito baixo. E apesar de ser um chamado, logo que o nome lhe escapou dos lábios, desejou intimamente que ele não ouvisse e estivesse dormindo. Ela não sabia o que a trouxera até ali, mas não suportava mais a distância, a indiferença. Precisava vê-lo, falar com ele, como antes.

Estava sentada sobre as pernas, as mãos espalmadas nas coxas cobertas com o kimono de tenente. A visão estava um pouco turva e ela sabia que era o efeito das garrafas de Sakê que tomara com Izuru. Esse também era o motivo de estar ali, sentada em frente a porta do terceiro Gotei. Izuru acabara desfalecendo no sofá do décimo Gotei e seu Taichou estava fora aquela noite. E o álcool lhe dera coragem.

O suficiente de coragem para chamá-lo, e o suficiente de perda de sentidos para não levantar-se e ir embora, já que parecia mesmo que ele não lhe ouvira. Suspirou longamente e quando ergueu os olhos, a porta se abriu de repente, e ele surgiu da escuridão. Seu coração falhou algumas batidas.

"Rangiku? E ele parecia surpreso, os cabelos brilhando a cor da luar, os olhos cerrados cobertos pela franja que lhe caía no rosto, o semblante sério e nada sarcástico.

"Eu queria falar com você" Disse simplesmente e levantou-se, sentindo a cabeça latejar um pouco. Ele ficou fitando-a, em silencio e depois do que lhe pareceu a eternidade, afastou-se da porta para que ela entrasse, fechando-a em seguida e virando-se para ela, parada no meio da sala.

Rangiku se arrependeu naquele momento, olhando pra ele. Queria muito ver naquele homem a sua frente, o garoto bondoso que lhe estendera a mão. Teve vontade de levar as mãos aos seus cabelos, sentir a textura, beijá-lo, abraça-lo. Mas sabia que não podia mais. Algo nele parecia produzir uma espécie de abismo entre ambos. Sentiu o peito apertar-se tanto que teve a sensação de que o ar lhe faltava.

De repente, algo pareceu acontecer com ele também. Ele abriu os olhos para fita-la, algo muito raro. Os olhos dele eram muito azuis, como o céu numa tarde ensolarada. E eram lindos. E pareciam tão preocupados, quase carinhosos. Ela deu os passos que os separavam.

"Eu sinto muito a sua falta" Foi o que ouviu a própria voz dizer, enquanto erguia a mão para tocá-lo no rosto. Ele retesou-se quase imperceptivelmente ao toque dela, mas não se afastou. Tampouco fez qualquer gesto para se aproximar. Continuou fitando-a. Azul claro contra azul escuro.

Ela se afastou. Retirou a mão lentamente do rosto dele e abaixou o rosto quando sentiu que lágrimas grudavam em seus cílios e ela não queria que ele visse. E quando ele a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou para perto novamente, levantando seu rosto com as mãos, ela pensou que o gesto tinha sido inútil, mas ele não viu suas lágrimas, pois estava de olhos fechados e buscava-lhe os lábios, num beijo que era tudo, menos apaixonado.

E ele só parou quando sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela que escorriam livres agora. Porque havia dor e lembranças naquele beijo, no toque macio dos lábios dele nos seus, nas mãos que rodeavam seu rosto e nas suas próprias que estavam nas costas dele, trazendo-o mais pra perto, como se houvesse como chegar mais perto. Havia desespero no modo como seu corpo encaixava com o dele e como seu cérebro gostaria de não estar tão atrapalhado para que pudesse registrar com clareza todo o gosto, o cheiro, a textura.

Ele encostou a testa na dela, respirando descompassado, como ela própria. E parecia lutar contra monstros dentro de si, quando se afastou suspirando pesado e virando-se de costas pra ela.

"É melhor você ir embora, Rangiku" Ela podia jurar que a voz dele estava tremendo, mas não podia ter certeza porque duvidava de seus próprios sentidos nesse momento. E demorou até conseguir dar o primeiro passo, mas os demais foram fáceis, e rápidos e em questão de segundos já estava lá fora, no frio e na solidão da madrugada. Como sempre sozinha.

_~ • ~_

_How did we get here?  
I think I know._

_There is something I see in you._  
_It might kill me._  
_(but) I want it to be true._

_~ • ~_

Porque se mantinha em pé naquela janela todos os dias, era algo que se negava a admitir.

Ficava ali esperando-o. Como uma princesa que espera ser salva por seu príncipe em um cavalo branco. Mas ele estava bem longe de ser um príncipe e ela de princesa só tinha os tolos sonhos.

Doía a forma como tudo tinha acontecido. Ela não conseguia entender como ele conseguira partir e deixa-la sem nenhuma explicação depois de... Depois de que? Não havia nenhum _de que._

Milhares de vezes ela repassava os momentos que tinham estado juntos e sempre se feria ao constatar que ele nunca lhe dissera ou prometera nada. Não tinham talento para par romântico, a história não se encaixaria em nenhum livro, sequer um conto.

E ela sofria ao notar que o amava tanto, mas tanto que não esperava um príncipe e muito menos queria ser princesa. Queria apenas que uma garganta se abrisse do Hueco Mundo e ele segurasse seu pulso de forma rude mesmo e ordenasse com aquela voz que era só gelo que ela fosse com ele, para sempre, sem reservas, sem sakês, sem risadas que acabavam em choros patéticos, sem lembranças dolorosas.

E nem queria que ele lhe oferecesse um futuro, ou risadas verdadeiras, ou o amor que ela imaginava. Queria_ só_ poder estar com ele. De novo. E que trocassem algumas palavras as vezes, diferentes dos _"Sinto Muito"_ imaginários que respondiam à todos os diálogos interrompidos que ela inventava entre eles. Só.

_~ • ~_

_I'm screaming, "I love you so."  
On my own.  
(but) My thoughts you can't decode_

* * *

• FIM •

* * *

***Música: **Decode - Paramore (trilha sonora de Crepúsculo, mas muito Rangin não? rs)


End file.
